Mókuskerék
by Gilda Slytherin
Summary: A Roxfortban Perselus Piton évfolyamának találkozója zajlik. Az esemény régi sebeket tép fel, de újak is keletkeznek - vagy éppen gyógyulnak.


**Mókuskerék**

_A mű a Slytherin Common (__.__) „Osztálytalálkozó" kihívására íródott._

_**- 1994. december 31. -**_

Perselus Piton a szokásosnál is sötétebb hangulatban rótta Roxmorts utcáit. Szakadt a hó. Alapjában véve szerette a havat, de most nem bírta elviselni. A francnak rángatták ide fölöslegesen! Az az ember, Fletcher ismerőse elsőrangú vélahaj-őrleményt ígért neki potom pénzért. A Szárnyas Vadkanban aztán egy lélek sem várt rá. A bent lévők viszont úgy néztek rá, mint egy különösen ritka állatra. Hát persze, nem sűrűn jár errefelé. A kocsmáros kíváncsi tekintetével nem foglalkozott, az egyik sarokasztalnál azonban felfedezte Nottot és Rosiert. A két férfi, kezükben egy-egy vörös folyadékkal töltött korsóval elmerülten beszélgetett. Piton kifejezéstelen arccal bólintott feléjük, és miután a pultnál felhajtott egy pohárka vodkát – mintha csak ezért tért volna be a rettentő hidegben -, a lehető leghamarabb elhagyta a helyiséget.

Odakint már megengedte magának, hogy ráncba szaladjon a homloka. Határozottan aggasztotta, hogy Nottékat itt látta, de odabent képtelen volt leülni hozzájuk. Rettenetesen fáradtnak érezte magát, de már bánta ezt a pillanatnyi gyengeségét. Ő, Perselus Piton nem engedheti meg magának, hogy esetleg kincset érő információkat szalasszon el. Ki a fenét hat meg, hogy a lelkében lévő pohár már csak az utolsó cseppre vár, hogy aztán mindent elárasszon valami éjsötét masszával, mint amilyet a két halálfaló is ivott az imént? Az a csepp pedig már ott himbálózott a pohár fölött, amelynek peremén felpúposodva várta a benne lévő tenger, hogy kizúdulhasson végre.

A csepp Dumbledore arcát formázta.

Piton tudta, hogy az igazgatónak fogalma sincs róla, milyen messzire ment a legutóbbi húzásával. Valószínűleg megszokta már, hogy az ő hátán fát is tud vágni. Hát nem! Nem tűri el senkinek, hogy csapdába csalja.

Gúnyosan szusszantott egyet. Van más választása? Nincs. Ahogy az elődei, úgy Dumbledore sem tudta megtörni azt a réges-régi bűbájt, ami biztosította, hogy aki a következő évben a Roxfortban akar tanítani, annak az iskolában kelljen kivárnia az új év kezdetét. Szilveszter napján éjjel fél tizenkettő és hajnali egy között a teljes tanári karnak a Roxfort Nagytermében kellett tartózkodnia. A pályázóknak is.

Amikor ezt megtudta, első felindulásában azonnal össze is pakolt, hogy elhagyja az iskolát.

- Teszek a Roxfortra! – vágta oda az igazgatónak dühöngve. Gyűlölte a szilvesztert. Ilyenkor tört rá leginkább az érzés, hogy élete mókuskerekének őrjítő sivársága soha nem változik. Jövőre is minden pontosan ugyanúgy megy majd tovább. És azután is.

Ezért aztán egészen addig esze ágában sem volt a szilvesztert emberek között tölteni. Enyhe felejtőátokkal kezelt bódító italához egyes egyedül ilyenkor nyúlt hozzá. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte a magyarázat, hogy a bűbáj kiagyalója bizonyára csak kollégái – és nagy részben nyilván a saját - magányát akarta ezzel enyhíteni. Semmi nem érdekelte azon kívül, hogy zavarják a köreit. Mégsem tehetett semmit. Nem volt hová mennie, erre hamar rájött.

A tehetetlenségtől azonban még jobban gyűlölte az egész hercehurcát. Minden alkalommal hajszálpontosan fél tizenkettőkor megjelent a Nagyteremben, és ahogy egyet ütött az óra, senkire sem nézve elhagyta a helyiséget. Gondosan vigyázott, hogy véletlenül se pillantson Dumbledore-ra, és valami gyerekes örömmel töltötte el, hogy viselkedésével az igazgató tudtára adhatja, mennyire utálja az egészet. Valamiért egészen biztos volt benne ugyanis, hogy Dumbledore ha akarta volna, meg tudta volna törni a bűbájt. Mindig magán érezte a kék szemek sajnálkozó pillantását, ahogy kiviharzott a teremből. Az évek során azonban ráunt erre a kis játékára. Változtatni viszont már nem volt képes. Azzal beismerte volna, hogy Dumbledore győzött. Így aztán, bár szívesen váltott volna néhány szót Flitwickkel, vagy McGalagonnyal, összeszorított szájjal, némán szenvedte végig azt a másfél órát, amit a sors rámért. És ezzel újabb mókuskerékbe zárta magát, amiből nem volt kiút.

Hirtelen nagyot puffant valami a hátán. Megpördült, és két, rémülettől megdermedt gyereket látott meg. Talpig havasak voltak, egyikük el nem dobott hógolyót szorongatott a kezében, hogy az végül porrá hullva szóródjon ki a markából.

- Ta... tanár úr, elnézést kérünk – dadogta holtsápadtan a magasabbik.

Piton felismerte. Az egyik negyedéves hugrabugos volt.

- Szerencsétek hogy most nem vonhatok le pontot a házatoktól – vetette oda neki. – De kíváncsian várom, a jövő héten mit tudtok majd produkálni az órámon, ha tanulás helyett idekint rohangásztok!

A gyerek a fenyegetéstől még jobban elsápadt, Piton pedig folytatta útját a falu széle felé.

A következő pillanatban aztán mintha villám hasított volna belé. Nem tudta, hogy jutott eszébe pont a két gyerekről, mit keres itt Nott meg Rosier, de hirtelen egészen biztos volt benne. Hogy az Isten verje meg Dumbledore-t!

Az évfolyam-találkozóra jöttek.

_**- Két héttel korábban –**_

- Perselus, mit szól az évfolyam-találkozóhoz? Hát nem fantasztikus? – lelkendezett Sinistra professzor, miután megállította a folyosón.

Piton meg tudta volna ölni ezért. Mellettük ugyanis Potter és csapata haladt el. A fiú egészen biztosan hallotta, mit kérdezett Sinistra, és Pitonra nézve undorral kevert diadal suhant át az arcán. A bájitaltan tanár magában elraktározta a pillantást. Az ilyesmit nem szokta büntetlenül hagyni. Pláne nem Potternek. Nyilván a szentté avatott apukája nevében engedett meg magának ilyen merészséget. Kár, hogy a héten már nem lesz vele több órája.

- Na, mit szól? – hallotta Sinistra izgatott hangját. – Milyen szerencsés egybeesés, hogy éppen idén esedékes a maguk találkozója! Újra láthatjuk majd a régi bandát! Micsoda egy évfolyam volt!

- Az – vetette oda Piton, és el akart menni kollégája mellett.

- Perselus – állította meg Sinistra, aki, mint általában, most sem zavartatta magát Piton gorombaságától. – Szerintem nagyon tanulságos lehet egy ilyen találkozó. Sok mindenre lehetőséget ad az embernek!

- Egészségükre – mondta hűvösen a bájitaltan tanár. – Én nem kívánok élni eme csodás lehetőséggel. – Lehetőleg a világ másik végén fogok majd tartózkodni, tette hozzá gondolatban.

- De Perselus – nézett rá megütközve Sinistra. – Ki akar lépni?

Piton némán nézett rá.

- De hiszen... Maga nem is tudja? – esett le Sinistrának. – A találkozó Szilveszterkor lesz!

Piton gyomrából furcsa szorítás indult el fölfelé. Nem akart hinni a fülének, pedig kénytelen volt. Szó nélkül faképnél hagyta a megrökönyödött Sinistrát, és Dumbledore szobája felé indult. Fejében gyilkos gondolatok rajzottak. A diákok menekülésszerűen tértek ki az útjából.

Az igazgató irodája előtt álló két kőszörny közül az egyik szemébe nézve már csak suttogva vetette oda a szeme előtt kirajzolódó szót: _vérnyalóka_. Csak az juthatott ugyanis be a szentélybe, akinek a szörnyek megmutatják a jelszót. Ez Dumbledore egyik új leleménye volt: a jelszót így lehetetlen volt továbbadni. Piton mindig is nevetségesnek találta, hogy az igazgató állandóan idióta édességek nevét adja meg jelszónak, Dumbledore azonban csak mosolygott rajta, amikor az igazgatói tekintéllyel összefüggésben felvetette neki a kérdést. Most azonban egy pillanat alatt megfeledkezett viszolygásáról, ahogy az ajtó előtt állt. Kopogtatás nélkül akart benyitni, de az ajtó magától kitárult előtte. Dumbledore már várta.

Fél órával később robogó gyorsvonat módjára távozott az irodából. Dumbledore csapdába ejtette. Nem érdekelte, hogy az igazgató kérte, fogadja el, hogy jó oka volt a találkozó időzítésére. Perselus Piton senkinek nem bocsátja meg, ha dróton rángatja. Ebből egy életre elege volt már.

_**- 1994. december 31. 22. 05 -**_

Piton egykedvűen méricskélte a százfűlé-főzet hozzávalóit színezüst patikamérlegén. Órák óta bájitalkészletének feltöltésével foglalatoskodott. Tudta, hogy másfél óra múlva meg kell jelennie a Nagyteremben, de szándékosan kirekesztette fejéből a gondolatot. Nem adja meg azoknak az örömöt, hogy akár egy idegsejtjét is rájuk pazarolja. Odafent már nyilván folyik a móka, kacagás! Elhúzta a száját, és oda sem figyelve újabb csinos kis kupacot állított elő a bikornisszarv-darabokból.

Homokórája finom surrogással ötpercenként megfordult, így jelezte az idő múlását. Már csak egy óra, és tíz perc...

Gépiesen keverte meg a főzetet. Ebben a pillanatban már bánta, hogy nem egy bonyolultabb bájitallal kezdett foglalkozni. Ez még figyelmet sem igényel.

Ebben a pillanatban az ajtó felől kopogást hallott. Biztos volt benne, hogy csak az öreg épület valamely eresztéke produkálta a hangot, ezért nem pocsékolt energiát arra, hogy válaszoljon. Ugyan ki jönne le ide, hozzá ilyenkor?

A kopogás azonban megismétlődött, ezúttal türelmetlenebbül. Piton mozdulatlanul nézett az ajtóra. Ha most Dumbledore jön azzal, hogy miért nincs az előírtnál egy órával korábban odafent...

- Perselus, tudom, hogy odabent vagy! Ne gyerekeskedj, nyisd ki az ajtót!

Piton biztos volt benne, hogy minden szál haja az égnek áll a hangtól. Remus Lupin. A nyavalyás. Ideette hát a fene őt is! Nem mintha váratlanul érte volna. Logikus volt.

Közönyös arccal intett a pálcájával, mire az ajtó kinyílt. Annyira sem becsülte a vendégét, hogy saját kezűleg nyisson neki ajtót. A folyosón álló férfin végignézve aztán gúnyos mosolyra húzódott a szája. Lupin még annál is lelakottabban nézett ki, mint ahogy az előző tanévből – amikor Lupin is az iskolában tanított - emlékezett rá.

- Perselus – szólalt meg az őszes hajú férfi. – Bemehetek?

Piton nem engedte, hogy lehervadjon arcáról a gúnymosoly.

- Ha muszáj. Ha netalán nekem találnál ugrani, majd megvédem magam a mérlegemmel – intett a finom ezüstműszer felé.

Lupin arca egy árnyalattal sápadtabbra váltott. Mindketten tudták, hogy éppen pár napja volt telihold.

- Minek köszönhetem a megtiszteltetést? – duruzsolta Piton, miután kiélvezte szavainak hatását. Legszívesebben megátkozta volna Lupint, de nem tehette. Csak verbálisan tudta a földbe taposni.

- Odafent az évfolyamunk találkozója zajlik – mondta halkan Lupin.

- Tényleg? – Piton rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett Lupinra. – Nekem ez új.

- Mivel _kénytelen vagy_ megjelenni – ezúttal Lupin tartott hatásszünetet, - gondoltam, nem árt, ha előtte beszélünk néhány szót.

- És miből gondolod, hogy engem érdekel, amit mondani akarsz? – kérdezte Piton, és közönyösségét alátámasztandó visszatért eddigi elfoglaltságához. Nem és nem engedte, hogy Lupin kiélvezze az ő megalázottságára tett utalást.

- Ugyan már, Perselus, nem vagy képes túltenni magad azon, ami történt? Persze, gondolhattam volna... Te sohasem változol.

- Mint ahogy te sem. Egyikőtök sem – mondta nyomatékosan Piton. – Ha ez volt minden, amit akartál, akkor leszel szíves távozni?

- Pontosan tudod, hogy Sirius ártatlan – válaszolta Lupin, figyelmen kívül hagyva Piton vészjóslóan jeges udvariasságát. - Okosabb vagy te annál, mint hogy mindazok után, ami a nyár elején történt, továbbra is bedőlj Peter aljas trükkjének.

- Másra sem vágytam, mint hogy Remus Lupin, a szelíd vérfarkas az eszemet dicsérje – felelte hűvösen Piton.

Lupin egy pillanatig némán nézett rá. Majd lassan a bájital-hozzávalókkal telezsúfolt asztalhoz sétált Kezével az asztallapra támaszkodott, mintegy véletlenül centiméterekre az egyik gondosan kimért disznópázsit-halomtól. Úgy tett, mintha nem látná a bájitaltan tanár szemének fenyegető villanását.

- Sirius ma szabadon részt vehetne ezen a találkozón, ha te nem akadályoztad volna meg. Tisztázhatta volna magát, és...

- Milyen jó kis mulatság lenne, nem igaz? – kérdezte fagyosan Piton. – A négyesfogat maradék tagjai tovább szórakozhatnának _Pipogyusszal_. De neked egyedül egészen biztosan nincs ehhez elég merszed. Soha nem is volt. Eltakarodnál végre?

Lupin arca megrándult a „maradék" szó hallatán. A sértés további részével nem foglalkozott. Megcsóválta a fejét.

- Mindjárt megyek, ne aggódj. Veled ellentétben én kíváncsi vagyok, mi történt a többiekkel az elmúlt években!

- Jól látod, Lupin – Piton hangjától szinte megfagyott a levegő. - Engem egyáltalán nem érdekelnek a többiek. És te sem, úgyhogy tűnj el!

- Idefigyelj...

- Szállj már le rólam! – csattant fel Piton. Irtózatosan idegesítette ez a beszélgetés. – Menj, a kedves évfolyamtársaid alig várják már, hogy megcsodáld a családi fotóikat meg a kitüntetéseiket!

Lupin hosszan nézett rá, majd lassan bólintott.

- Tudom, mire gondolsz. Jól emlékszem én is. Vicces... Az volt az első alkalom, hogy a körülmények nyíltan egy térfélre sodortak minket.

- Mi a nyavalyáról beszélsz?! – köpte oda Piton, pedig pontosan tudta.

- A Millenáris Találkozóról. Tudod te is.

Piton nem válaszolt. Valóban egyre gondoltak. A jó pár évvel ezelőtt tartott rendezvénysorozatra, amelyet a Roxfort ezer éves fennállása alkalmából tartottak. Egy egész hétig a Roxfortban lakott az iskola összes valaha ott végzett diákja. Természetesen tanítási időben. Már akkor az jutott eszébe, hogy Dumbledore ezzel akarta őt odaláncolni, - mindenki tudta róla, hogy csak akkor engedne helyettest az óráira, ha haldokolva feküdne valahol - de a mostani esetig nem gondolta ezt komolyan. Igazából most sem. Kisebb pont volt ő Dumbledore szemében annál, hogy miatta ilyen bonyolult szervezkedésbe kezdjen. A diákokkal persze nem lehetett bírni, de ez látszólag nem zavart rajta kívül senkit.

- Eleni Keathleyt azóta rég elhagyta a férje. Alkoholista lett a szerencsétlen – merengett Lupin. – McLaughlin pedig öngyilkos lett. Tudod, aki a Csúzliktól került a válogatottba, és a Világkupájukról beszélt egész végig.

Piton mordult egyet. Ezek új információk voltak számára. Mégsem érzett szemernyi elégtételt sem. Nem volt már jelentősége, mi történt azon a találkozón.

- Aztán ki volt még ott...? – folytatta Lupin, aki úgy döntött, a hallgatást bátorításnak veszi. – Foster. Biztos nem tudtad, hogy a fia az Azkaban legifjabb elitéltje! Priest pedig csak a munkájának él, de azóta sem léptették elő. Az égvilágon senki nem nyitja rá az ajtót, senkije sem maradt, a kollégái kigúnyolják a háta mögött.

A bájitaltan tanár gúnyosan felhorkant. Az egész társaságból Priest állt a legközelebb ahhoz, hogy azon a találkozón megismerkedjen Perselus Piton halálos átkával. A korán ritkuló hajú fiatalember, aki mellesleg Piton szobatársa volt egykor, a találkozó egy hete során soha nem mulasztotta el Pitonnal éreztetni, hogy az aurorképzőben betöltött pozíciójához képest Piton egyszerű tanári állása nevetséges és haszontalan.

A homokóra ekkor halk surrogással fordult egyet, és neki eszébe jutott, hogy meg kell kevernie a főzetet. Az üsthöz lépett, és nem fordult vissza Lupinhoz. Felrémlett előtte az a rohadt vacsora. Az első és utolsó, amit annak a hordának az ittléte alatt a bűbájjal megnagyobbított Nagyteremben eltöltött. Az ördög tudja, hogy keveredtek egymás mellé Lupinnal. Mint ahogy azt sem értette, miért nem állt fel onnan azonnal, hogy másik asztalt keressen. Persze, valószínűleg azért, mert a többi asztalnál minden hely foglalt volt már. Főleg mikor Lupin láttán többen inkább másik asztalhoz passzírozták be magukat. Ő egy szikrányi sajnálatot sem érzett iránta.

Nem bírt már visszaemlékezni, ki kezdte a licitálást. Talán McLaughlin. Biztos ő. A hólyag. Pontosan tudta, hogy sem ő, sem Lupin nem jeleskedtek soha a kviddicsben. Hosszas öntömjénező monológjában jól irányzott célzásokat helyezett el arra vonatkozólag, hogy aki a kviddicsben ügyetlen, az puhány féreg, akit seprűre kéne kötözni és kilőni a Tiltott Rengeteg fölé. Szeme előtt felbukkant a többiek arca is. Tényleg, Keathley... aki nem győzte mindenféle történettel bizonygatni, mennyire odavan érte a férje, és milyen tökéletes kapcsolatban lebegnek naphosszat. A szentimentális liba. Ő sem hagyta ki a lehetőséget, hogy beléjük rúgjon. Fennhangon ecsetelte, milyen szánni valóak azok a férfiak, akiknek esélyük sincs arra, hogy egy nő valaha rájuk nézzen, de bezzeg az ő élete maga a tökély.

Az asztalnál ülőknek pedig tetszett a játék. Semmit nem változtak diákkoruk óta. Megérezték a vér szagát. Piton számtalanszor megtapasztalta már, hogy mindig, minden körben kiosztják a préda szerepét, akinek – hol durván, hol alig láthatóan - a fejére lépve még magasabbnak lehet látszani. Ezúttal ők ketten voltak a préda, és innentől kezdve nem volt megállás. Zuhogtak rájuk a szánalmaságukra tett utalások. A két lúzer. Tényleg egy térfélre kerültek. De egyikük sem szólalt meg.

A többiek annál inkább fosták a szót. Senna Lewis például, aki Lupin másik oldalán ült, részvéttelien fensőbbséges hangján szinte megállás nélkül beszélt. Leginkább arról, hogy Lupin ne törődjön a külsőségekkel, meg a betegségével, a belső értékek az igazán fontosak, és ezt egyszer egy nő meg is fogja látni. Lám, mondta, neki folyton kanhordák loholnak a nyomában, pedig ő sem törődött soha azzal, mit szól bárki is a külsejéhez. Miközben több kiló vakolatot meg csiricsáré ruhákat aggatott magára. Röhejes volt. Aztán Foster, aki még Keathleyvel is versenybe szállt a legcsodásabb család címéért, és mindenkit elárasztott a fia zsenialitásáról szóló történetekkel, nem mulasztva el többször arra célozgatni, milyen nevetséges az olyan férfi, akinek nincsen utóda. Piton ezen már akkor gúnyosan felhúzta a szemöldökét, de Lupin volt olyan idióta, hogy kimutatta, mennyire szíven találják ezek a szavak. Piton őt is nevetségesnek találta, ahogy halkan felsóhajtott mellette. Persze nem rázta meg Lupint, hogy a szemébe kiáltsa: Nem vagy te nő, az Isten verjen meg! Senkire nem pazarolt volna ennyi figyelmet, Lupinra meg aztán végképp nem. De magában kinevette a rongyos taláros férfit.

Lupin szavai rezzentették fel.

- Aztán ott volt még Rees. Egész este nekem sorolta, hogy a világ hány táját járta már be, amikor pontosan tudta, hogy én nem engedhettem meg magamnak, hogy utazzak. Mortensenről nem is beszélve, aki meg a gazdagságát fitogtatta. Lockhart, a hólyag azzal dicsekedett, hogy milyen sikeresek a könyvei, és mennyien keresik a társaságát! Taylor meg állandóan a határidőnaplójának lapjait pergette, ami tömve volt bejegyzésekkel, merthogy ő olyan fontos és elfoglalt, hogy senkinek sem ér rá... – Pitonra sandított, de a fekete hajú férfi egyáltalán nem reagált. Lupin zavartalanul folytatta. - Aztán Charantee, a nagy, mély gondolkodású művészlélek, aki egész este a szabadságról és kötetlenségről papolt, meg hogy milyen jó is tojni a világra! Mindenki irigykedve hallgatta, csak te nem. Ő azóta a világ legunalmasabb falujában él, a világ legunalmasabb feleségével. Másra sem vágyhatott addig a szerencsétlen... És emlékszel Beatonra? Ő meg folyamatosan a nőügyeiről beszélt, a tapasztalatszerzésről meg a vadászat izgalmáról. Közben meg nevetségesen nézett ki a kékített szemeivel. Boscóék meg ott nyalták-falták egymást mindenki szeme láttára. Egyébként azóta mindkettőnek szeretője van. Melissának történetesen éppen Beaton.

Piton ronda nevetést hallatott.

- Neked sem lehet sok örömöd, ha más lepedőtitkaival foglalkozol, Lupin.

- Ugyan, Perselus, ne süllyedjünk már erre a szintre! – mondta feddőn Remus. - Csupán érdekesnek találom, hogy így bevált az átkod.

- Akarsz te is egyet?! – Piton gunyorosan méregette az előtte álló sovány férfit.

- Az után a vacsora után persze ki voltam rád akadva. Most már megértem – folytatta Lupin. Mintha süket lenne. Piton nem értette a viselkedését. Tudta, hogy valamit akar tőle, de nem volt képes rájönni, mit. - Nem a dicsekvéssel volt baj, hanem azzal, hogy közben belénk törölték a cipőjüket. Te meg merted védeni magad. Én nem.

-Te valami nosztalgiapirulát tömtél magadba, vagy mi? – kérdezte viszolyogva Piton. Utálta, ha packáznak vele. – Az emlékirataiddal szórakoztasd inkább a kedves vendégeket!

- Jó. Csak azt jelzem neked, a jó ég tudja, miért...

- Nem kérek a szentimentális locsogásodból, Lupin!

- ... hogy ugyanúgy, ahogy azon a találkozón is mindenki csak vetített, ugyanúgy mi is ezt tettük állandóan. Sokszor még egymásnak is. Erre tavaly jöttem rá, amikor Sirius visszatért az Azkabanból.

Piton arca elsötétült. Lupin rájött, hogy taktikai hibát követett el, de már késő volt.

- Perselus, miért nem vagy képes elfogadni, hogy a dolgok változnak?

- Ó, persze! Black már olyan érett, felnőtt ember, hogy most például minden bizonnyal elmulasztana visszatérni az utolsó szép élményekre, mi?! – vetette oda Piton, majd újra hallgatásba burkolózott. Nem ezt akarta mondani, de most már mindegy.

Lupin összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá, majd hitetlenkedve felnevetett.

- Nem sűrűn találkoztatok ti a diplomaosztó óta, így felteszem, az akkori kijelentéseire gondolsz! Dehát... nem vehetted azokat komolyan!

Piton, bár elhatározta, hogy úgy tesz, mint akit egyáltalán nem érdekel a téma, rájött hogy Lupint nem fogja tudni egykönnyen kidobni. Legalább nyögje ki, mit akar. Lassan megszólalt.

- Black szavára egyetlen tekintetben lehetett valaha is adni, méghozzá akkor, amikor az én szívatásomat tervezgette! Azt viszont a te lelkes asszisztálásod mellett mindig pontosan igyekezett betartani, mint tudjuk.

- Perselus, az csak részeg suhancok kivagyi szövege volt! Mindannyian be voltunk rúgva! Ennyi év távlatából nyugodtan elárulhatom neked, hogy az egészből egy árva szó sem volt igaz. Érted? Egyetlen szó sem. És én mondtam már neked; szégyellem magam azért az esetért.

Piton merev arccal nézett rá, majd az üstjéhez lépett.

- Nem igazán érdekel a téma, Lupin. Ha békén hagynál, még be is tudnám fejezni a dolgom a kötelező vigyorparti előtt.

Lupin azonban megmakacsolta magát. Hirtelen pontosan maga előtt látta az akkori csenevész Pitont, akinek semmiféle baráti társasága nem volt, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy folyik a srácok között a vetélkedés, a tekintély megalapozása. Piton nem vetített magáról semmit, ellenben, Lupin úgy látta, véresen komolyan vett mindent, amit mások összehantáztak neki.

- Perselus, te tanár vagy. Méghozzá házvezető tanár. Pontosan tudnod kellene már, hogy a gyerekek mindenfélét mesélnek egymásnak, csak hogy menőbbnek tűnjenek! Így vizelik körbe a területüket, hogy stílusos legyek.

Lupin szünetet tartott, de Piton nem ütötte le a magasra feldobott labdát. Semmi jelét nem adta, hogy odafigyelne arra, amit Lupin mond.

- Mellesleg – folytatta a toprongyos férfi – annál jobban nem is vehetted volna elejét minden lehetséges további szekálásnak, mint hogy tanítani kezdted a sáskagyökér használatát.

Piton arca megrándult.

- Hogy honnan tudom? – válaszolt Lupin a ki nem mondott kérdésre. - A Szent Mungóban nem győznek rólad ódákat zengeni a Félrekezelt Nyavalyák Osztályán; az utóbbi években negyedére csökkent a kontár magzatelhajtás miatt odakerült fiatalok száma! Nem értem, miért nem akarod szabadalmaztatni.

A bájitaltan tanár összefonta a mellén a karját és undorodva nézett Lupinra.

- Nos, ha befejezted életművem dicséretét... - kezdte, de Lupin félbeszakította.

- Ne felejtsd el, a dolgok változnak!

- Lupin, elegem van belőled! – vágta oda Piton. Lupin megbolondult! Mint egy verkli, mondja a magáét. Piton már csak egyet akart; megszabadulni tőle. A dühtől villámokat szórt a szeme. – Még hogy a dolgok változnak! Te most is pontosan akkora hülye vagy, mint régen! Elhordod magad végre?!

Lupin egészen elfehéredett. Pitonnak nagy elégtétel volt látni, hogy nem könnyű megőriznie az önuralmát. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mégis akar mondani valamit. Majd az ajtó felé indult.

- Szükségtelen sértegetned, megyek – mondta, és egyetlen további szó nélkül kisétált.

Piton ekkor engedett a kísértésnek. A becsukódó ajtóra küldött átoktól füstölgő, fekete folt égett a vastag tölgyfaajtó közepébe.

Az üstje fölött gomolygó kék füst láttán azonban bánta, hogy nem Lupin hátába égette azt a foltot. A főzet tönkrement. Ki kell önteni az egészet. A rohadt életbe.

Mit összelocsogott az az idióta! Elképesztő. Meg fogja itatni vele ezt a löttyöt az utolsó cseppig.

Ránézett az órára. Negyed óra múlva fel kellett mennie. Isteni. Egyáltalán nem volt kíváncsi rá, ahogy a vendégek, akik a közelében tartózkodtak az ominózus vacsora estéjén, félrehúzódnak tőle. Húzódjanak.

Még hogy a dolgok változnak! Miért ismételgette ezt állandóan ez az istenverte vérfarkas? Az emberek soha nem változnak. Senki. Maga Lupin mondta el. Hiszen ellentmondott önmagának. Az átkozott McLaughlinék felnőtt emberként pontosan ugyanúgy tömjénezték önmagukat, mint Blackék évekkel fiatalabban.

Pitonnak eddig sem voltak kétségei efelől. Lupin ugyan azt hitte, ő a mai napig komolyan veszi, amit hallott. Tőlük, a Szent Négyestől, és később, a találkozón. Ennyire naivnak látszana? Sötéten felhorkant. Perselus Piton és a naivitás. Remek párosítás. Rendben, tényleg sokáig elhitt mindent, amiket a négyesfogattól meg másoktól hallott, de... aztán megtanulta, hogyan legyen az ilyesmivel szemben is kétkedő. A Millenárison éppenséggel Lupin vett komolyan minden szót. Ez kiderült, mikor a vacsora után órákkal később odajött hozzá és beszélni próbált vele. Még soha nem látta ennyire kicsire összemenni. A marhája. Védte őket. Azt mondta, nem tehetnek arról, hogy boldogok, és neki, Pitonnak nincs oka rájuk haragudni ezért. Még őt vádolta azért, ami történt! Semmit nem fogott fel abból, ami odabent folyt. Hogy azok ott csak diadalt ültek az ő lecsupaszított csontjaik fölött. Saját nagyságukat próbálták kihangsúlyozni az ő megtaposásukkal. Ő tisztán látta ezt. És mégis... mégis beszivárogtak azok a szavak a bőre alá, a sejtjeibe... a lelkébe. Amit a gazdagságról meg hasonlókról hallott, csöppet sem érdekelte. De a többi... ezernyi apró tűszúrás. És minden egyes szúrás után növekvő gyűlölet.

Évek óta úgy gondolta, őt egyáltalán nem érdekli már semmi, ami az észen, a racionalitáson és az érdekeken kívül esik. Büszke volt erre. Ezek a tűszúrások azonban meggyengítették a jól felépített önképét. Az erős bástyát, ami ekkor inogni kezdett. És minden egyes megingás hatására jobban lobogott benne a gyűlölet azok iránt, akik miatt ezt kell éreznie.

Mindeközben pedig tudta, hogy azok többnyire csak ámítják magukat. Azt hiszik, ha gondolnak róluk valamit, az majd úgy is lesz! Egy frászt! De hiába tudta. A szúrásokat attól még nagyon is jól érezte. Az értelme tehát alulmaradt a küzdelemben. Ez a tudat pedig kiborította a poharat. A benne zajló küzdelem abszurditása okozta, hogy méreggé változott az étel azoknak a szájában.

Dumbledore persze azt hiszi, megbánta, ami történt. Pedig egy pillanatig sem bánta soha. Megérdemelték.

Egész vacsora alatt egyetlen szót sem szólt. Tudta, hogy ha megszólal, átok tör majd elő belőle. Lupin pedig ott mellette, ő bizonyára csak gyáva volt. Mint mindig. Nem fogtak össze, nem védték meg magukat együtt. Pedig Lupin az elején próbálkozott vele. Mutatni akarta, hogy nem érdekli, amit hall. Beszélgetni próbált vele, mintha mi sem történt volna. Pitonnak kedve lett volna a képébe röhögni. Ilyenkor jó vagyok, mi?! Belém nem fogsz kapaszkodni a mocskos kezeddel! Pont te! – üzente a tekintete. Lupin visszahőkölő arcán látszott, nagyon is vette az adást. Többet nem szólt hozzá. Néma csendben, egyre jobban összezsugorodva hallgatta a sok locsogást, Piton pedig egyre növekvő feszültséggel. Soha addig, mióta az iskolába visszatért, nem járt ilyen közel ahhoz, hogy aláhulljon a feneketlen, jótékonyan hívogató mélységbe, amelyből olyan nehezen talált ki. Vagy talán ki sem talált soha. Akkor ott legszívesebben ledöfte volna őket a késével. Egyenként. Mégsem tette. Szeme előtt egyre vörösebben villództak a képek, de csekélyke maradék józan esze féken tartotta.

Aztán már az sem. A benne lakozó démon helyet kért magának. Bebizonyította, hogy nem tűnt el, csak lapított, mint egy kígyó. Abban a pillanatban, amikor teljes szívével, hangtalanul üvöltötte: „Dögöljetek meg ott, ahol vagytok!", az asztalnál ülők fuldokolni, hörögni kezdtek. Ő pedig üresen és hidegen, akár egy sodródó jégtábla, csak nézte, ahogy a fejük lilul, bőrüket elborítják a kiütések, vonásaik felpüffednek, szemük majd kiesik, úgy gúvad előre a szemüregükből. Egyedül Lupinnak nem lett semmi baja. Ezt utána még sokáig sajnálta.

A vizsgálat később kimutatta, hogy az ételük mérgezett volt. Senki nem értette, hogy fordulhatott ez elő. Az áldozatok ugyan kivétel nélkül felgyógyultak, de a felügyelőbizottság nyomására tucatjával kapták a ruhát a konyhai házimanók. Dumbledore hiába küzdött értük, nem tehetett semmit. Ahhoz az ő fejét kellett volna tálcán nyújtania a bizottságnak, azt pedig nem tette meg. Neki ezért hálásnak kellett lennie. Akkor utálta érte őt is. Hogy fordult volna fel.

Piton automatikus mozdulatokkal takarította el a kéken füstölgő löttyöt, ami az üstjében fortyogott. A bájital-hozzávalókat precízen, egyetlen apró szemcse elpazarlása nélkül gyűjtötte össze a kis dobozaiba. Agya még mindig a régmúlton járt.

Lupin sem változott semmit. Akkor is pontosan ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint az imént. Pedig ő világosan értésére adta a vacsora közben, hogy semmi közük egymáshoz, és mégis megkereste utána. Azt mondta, beszélni akar a vacsoráról, de hogy miért őt választotta? Zokogjanak együtt, mint két szerencsétlen siratóasszony?! Soha rosszabbkor nem jöhetett volna. Akkor azon a ponton volt, hogy elrohan innen, ki a világból, ahol senki nem ismeri, ahol nem kell visszafognia magát, ahol azt tesz, amit akar... Ilyen hely nincs. Erre abban a pillanatban jött rá, mikor Lupinra sóbálvány átkot küldött. A szoborrá dermedt férfi arcába sziszegve villant belé, hogy mit csinál. Felégeti maga mögött a hidat, de előtte nincsen semmi, csak légüres tér. Ha nem akar öngyilkos lenni, tűrnie kell. Márpedig Perselus Piton nem olyan ostoba, gyáva féreg, hogy valami kötélen himbálózva találják meg, vagy egy méregfiolát szorongatva, párnák között. Ezzel a gondolattal már évekkel ezelőtt leszámolt. Úgyhogy ellökte magától Lupint, akinek feje nagyot koppant a kőpadlón, és csak a háta mögött vetette oda neki: „Nem sokáig fognak azok már örvendeni a fene nagy boldogságuknak, erre mérget vehetsz!" Ez nem volt átok. Csak egy kósza jövendölés volt. Olyan, mint amit az asztalnál gondolt... nem! Lupin hiába célozgat rá, hogy az ő átka fogott. Egyszerűen csak maguktól kipukkadtak azok az önámítással telepumpált lufik. Minden lufi kipukkad egyszer. Ennyi.

Meglátta magát a bájitalos szekrény üvegében. Felismerte saját arcán a keserűséget. Az egész csak egy pillanatig tartott, a következő másodpercben már a megszokott hűvös, merev maszkja nézett vissza rá. Minden rendben van hát. Sarkon fordult és elhagyta a szobáját.

_**- 1994. december 31., 23.59 -**_

- Öt, négy, három, kettő, egy, váááááááááá!!!

A Nagyterem falán visszhangot vert az üdvrivalgás. Piton rezzenéstelenül nézte a szélesen vigyorgó arcokat. Az emberek körbe-körbe járkáltak, pezsgőspoharaikat összekoccintva, nevetve, egymás kezét szorongatva. Piton a helyén maradt, és őhozzá sem jött oda senki. Maga volt az elutasítás szobra. Aztán McGalagony észrevette, és lányát oldalba bökve elindult felé. Martina McGalagony pont olyan szikár volt, mint az anyja. Valamivel idősebb volt Pitonnál, és soha nem mulasztotta el, hogy a kötelező koccintási körök után mélyen, fürkészően a szemébe nézve ostoba kérdéseket tegyen fel az előző tanévről, a télről, a terveiről, meg hasonló nevetséges témákról. Piton sokkal durvábban elhajtotta volna, ha nem McGalagony lánya. A tanárnőt viszont becsülte, ezért visszafogta magát. Csak magában küldött lekicsinylő gondolatokat a girhes vénlánynak, aki olyan szánalmas, a társaság kitaszítottja, hogy őrá fanyalodik. Nem sejtette, hogy szeméből süt a lenézés, csak azt érzékelte elégedetten, hogy a nő egy idő után odébbáll. Piton nem értette, miért kell ezt minden évben eljátszaniuk.

Töltött magának a borból. Rajta kívül mindenki pezsgőt ivott, de ő utálta a pezsgőt. Buborékos, édes, ragadós lőre! Normális ember hogy képes ezt meginni, fel nem foghatta. Legszívesebben már rég otthagyta volna a „bulit", ahogy Dumbledore nevezte. Az idei szilveszter még elviselhetetlenebbnek tűnt, mint a többi. Most Piton egész volt évfolyama, meg azok rokonai – beleértve Nottot meg Rosiert, néhány másik volt halálfaló társaságában - akiket eddig sikeresen elkerült - ott nyüzsögtek a Nagyteremben, de máskor a tanárokon kívül csak néhány szerencsétlen kölyök maradt a Roxfortban. A kivert kutyák, akiknek nincs helyük otthon. Mint Potter. Vagy mint ő.

Poharát koppanva tette vissza az asztalra. Potterhez neki az égvilágon semmi köze nincs! Mint a tűz és víz. A kölyök olyan, mint az apja, egy az egyben. Önkéntelenül is keresni kezdte a tömegben, és ekkor meg is találta. Félig felemelkedett ültében, úgy figyelte, ahogy a fiú két pohár pezsgővel a kezében az ajtó felé sunnyog. Piton mérget vett volna rá, hogy megint tilosban jár. Elárulta, ahogy aggodalmasan nézegetett körbe, észreveszi-e valaki. Nagyon amatőr volt. Ekkor Harry elindult egyenesen kifelé, és ebben a másodpercben találkozott a tekintete Pitonéval. A következő pillanatban eltűnt, ő pedig már indult is utána. Nagyon nem tetszett neki a kölyök tekintete. Látta, hogy megrémült, mikor észrevette, hogy figyeli, de akkora dac volt a szemében, hogy ez csak egyet jelenthetett.

Eszement ötlet. De ellenőrizni kell. Zsigereiben érezte, hogy igaza van. És ekkor már azt is tudta, mit akart tőle Lupin.

_**- Tizenöt évvel korábban -**_

A diáksereg verejtékezve állt a tűző napon. Forró júniusi nap volt, a levegő olyan fülledtséget hozott, amire évek óta nem volt példa. Piton nem értette, miért kell erőltetni ezt a szabadban ácsorgást. A maga részéről sokkal jobban értékelte volna, ha a diplomaosztási ceremóniára a Nagyteremben kerül sor, ha már muszáj volt, hogy meglegyen valahol. Ezzel láthatóan sokan voltak hasonlóan, mert jópáran az ájulással küzdöttek. Pitont ezt nem érdekelte, tudta, hogy ő nem fog elájulni, de utált beleizzadni az egyenruhájába. Persze egyik tanárnak sincs annyi esze, hogy valami ponyvát varázsoljon föléjük. Ők árnyékban vannak.

Dumbledore ekkor elkapta a fiú sötét pillantását, és a következő másodpercben pálcájának intésére alábbhagyott a Nap tűző ereje. Piton ámult, hirtelen azt hitte, hogy az igazgató a Napot varázsolta el, és szégyellte magát, mikor felnézve látta, hogy csak a fölöttük lévő területre vont fátyolszerű árnyékot.

A minisztériumi ember ezalatt zavartalanul beszélt tovább.

- ... az élet még csak most kezdődik Önöknek! Ott látom az ígéretet a szemükben, de magukon áll, tudják-e teljesíteni! Jövő ilyenkorra már a legtöbben Önök közül megtalálják életük hivatását. De akik esetleg nem, azok sem lesznek elkésve. Önök előtt nyitva áll a világ...

Piton viszolyogva hallgatta. Gondosan utánanézett, hogyan kerülhetné el a diplomaosztó ceremónián való részvételt, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez szinte lehetetlen. Ahhoz olyan sérülést kellett volna szereznie, ami miatt kórházi ápolásra szorul. Esetleg meg kellett volna halnia egy közeli hozzátartozójának. Ez utóbbi megoldással már vagy századszorra is eljátszadozott gondolatban. Szája torz mosolyra húzódott, de ezt csak akkor vette észre, amikor a mellette lévő sorból – a Griffendélből – fojtott röhögést hallott. Black és Potter mutogattak rá, ki más?

- Pipogyusz, annak örülsz, hogy Evans lett az iskolaelső, és nem te? – tátogta felé Potter, de Piton olyan pontosan értette, mintha a fülébe kiabált volna. Elsötétülő arccal meredt rájuk, de azok ketten csak röhögtek tovább.

A diplomák kiosztása időközben elkezdődött, és ő egyre inkább érezte, hogy nem lesz képes kimenni érte. Mindenkinek elsorolták ugyanis az eredményeit. Ő pedig ott fog majd díszelegni a minisztérium pulpitusa előtt, és hallgatja, ahogy a képébe vágják; átlag: E! Mint „Elfogadható". Ő, aki az iskolaelsőség várományosa volt! De nem, még ezt sem adja meg neki ez a rohadt élet! Ezt is elvették tőle. Az ellenségeskedésük ugyanis addigra már odáig fajult, hogy Blackék mindenféle rontást küldtek rá, abban a pillanatban, ahogy a vizsgákra szólították. Szerencse, hogy ez nem az első nap, a bájital vizsgán jutott eszükbe, így legalább kedvenc tárgyából megkapta a legjobb jegyet. De a többi vizsga... Érezte, hogy megcsikordul a foga. Flitwick elképedt arca, amikor ő még a pálcáját is eldobva kirohant a teremből! Egyenesen a vécére. Utána ugyan folytathatta volna a vizsgát, de nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy elfogadható eredményt produkáljon. Amikor már a harmadik vizsgán történt meg vele ugyanez, Dumbledore professzor megkereste. Megkérdezte tőle, nem akar-e elmondani neki valamit. De ő konokul hallgatott. Nem fogja eltűrni, hogy sajnálják. A tanárok pedig elkönyvelték, hogy Perselus Pitonnak sajnos megártott a vizsgadrukk. Nem bírja a stresszt! Dumbledore-on kívül érdekes módon ezt senki nem találta meglepőnek, és az igazgató hiába próbálta kijárni, hogy megismételhesse a vizsgákat. Dumbledore, a szent! Ki a franc kérte rá?! Akkor sem ment volna el a pótvizsgára, ha az egész rohadt minisztérium térden állva könyörög érte!

Persze Blackék is megkapták tőle a maguk rontásait, csakhogy nekik valamilyen titokzatos oknál fogva nem számítottak az eredmények. Hangoztatták is épp eleget. Neki viszont igen. Ő lehetett volna az iskolaelső, és akkor most nem Evans szorongatná azt a táblát teli szájjal vigyorogva a helyén azzal a bányarém pofájával!

- Pipogyusz, ha hozzáérsz, nagyon megbánod!

Piton elkapta gyűlölködő tekintetét Lily Evansról, és James Potter felé fordult.

- Te bánod meg, hogy egyáltalán megszülettél, Potter! – sziszegte, de ekkor a nevét hallotta a pulpitusról; szólították.

Gyomra öklömnyire zsugorodott, de villámgyorsan döntött. Ezek itt arra várnak, hogy ő majd hülyét csinál magából. Tehát kimegy. És úgy tesz, mint akit nem érdekel az egész. Mint mindig. Potterék egyszer dementornak nevezték. Most úgy érezte, tényleg azzá lett. Lélektelenül, közönyösen ment a dobogóhoz. Nem nézett senkire. Egy másodpercen belül túl volt az egészen. Lám, ilyen egyszerű. Mindenen túl lehet lenni, csak venni kell előtte egy nagy levegőt. Csak a gyomrából múlna már el az a szorítás!

Órákkal később ugyanilyen üresen bámult maga elé a hálóteremben. Ládája, összes holmija katonás rendben összecsomagolva várta, hogy másnap reggel végre eltűnjön innen. Hogy hova, arról fogalma sem volt. A csomagolás volt az utolsó értelmes és hasznos dolog, amit tehetett. Most pedig nem tud magával mit kezdeni. Eddig fáradhatatlanul tanult, gyakorolt, olvasott, szívta magába a tudást, ami majd felvértezi a világ ellen. De a vizsgáknak vége. Holnap felül a Roxfort Expresszre, és soha többé nem jön vissza. Addig azonban ki kell várni a reggelt. Tanulni már nem kell. A könyveket már vissza kellett vinni a könyvtárba. Aludni még korán van. A bálba pedig esze ágában sincs lemenni. A kezében volt a diplomája, már nem kötelezhették rá. Tehát tovább fog ülni a sötétben.

Í0gy fog telni a hátralévő élete, ilyen értelmetlenül? Minden bizonnyal. Bár általában leírhata1tlanul megvető arccal csak a vállát rángatta, amikor nagy ritkán a jövőbeni terveiről faggatták, racionális elméje nem tagadhatta meg önmagát. Hiába nem érdekli, mi lesz vele. A gyakorlatban ez nem működik, vállrángatásból nem fog megélni. A _semmi_ meg a _mindegy_ helyett _valaminek_ mégis lenni kell, a híd alá nem mehet lakni! Potteréknek köszönhetően ezekkel az eredményekkel legfeljebb eladónak veszik fel valamelyik nyavalyás roxmortsi giccsárushoz. Inkább a halál. Soha életében nem érzett ilyen gyűlöletet, mint most irántuk. Ő többre képes! És ezt meg is tudja mutatni. Ott, ahol nem kell papírt felmutatnia arról, amit tud. Ahol csak az érdekli az embereket, hogy mire képes. Hogy mi rejlik benne valójában. Ahol befogadják, nem alázzák meg, sőt, tisztelik. Az ő képességeit kár lenne elherdálni, mondta neki egyszer Lucius Malfoy, és önkéntelenül kihúzta magát, ahogy ez eszébe jutott. Malfoynak igaza van. Holnap fel is keresi. Úgyis felajánlotta, hogy segít neki a jövőjét illetően. És meg fogja nézni azt a helyet, amiről Notték állandóan csillogó szemmel szövegelnek neki. Ők is csupa E-t kaptak, és mégis valami leírhatatlan bizalommal néztek a jövőbe. És velük legalább nyíltan tud beszélgetni a sötét varázslatokról.

Tényleg, így már nem is néz ki olyan kilátástalannak a helyzet! Kissé jobb kedvre derülve felkelt az ágyáról, és úgy döntött, lemegy a parkba még utoljára. Szerette a parkot. Legalábbis jobban, mint az iskolát. A parkban néha egyedül is lehetett az ember. Az iskolában legfeljebb a vécében, ha Potterék éppen nem törték rá az ajtót. Sötét mosoly villant át az arcán, ahogy eszébe jutott Potter, akit ez után az eset után a vécékagylóból szabadítottak ki. Talpig szarosan. A helyére került, mondta neki akkor, és valódi örömöt érzett.

A 47park már félhomályban úszott, a nap utolsó sugaraival színezte narancssárgára a levegőt. Piton a rózsaliget felé vette az irányt. A rózsákat egyszer feketére változtatta mind egy szálig. Frics, a gondnok majdnem infarktust kapott, de semmit sem tehetett. A rózsák azóta is feketék voltak, és mindenki messze elkerülte őket. Egyik tanár sem tudta leszedni róluk az átkot. Egy idő után nem törődtek vele, sokkal fontosabb dolguk is volt. Piton pedig büszke volt rá, hogy a varázslata erősebb, mint a tanároké. Sajnálta, hogy nem vághatja ezt a képükbe. De majd egyszer...

A rózsabokrokhoz érve megkerülte a kis ligetet, és pálcájának intésével szétválasztotta a szúrós bokrokat. A tövises ágak rejtekében egy parányi tisztás volt. Az övé. Senki sem ismerte rajta kívül. Ez volt a menedéke, ahol tanult, és legfőképpen ahol a sötét varázslatokat gyakorolta, meg ahol újakat talált ki. Valószínűleg ezért bizonyult az átok olyan tartósnak.

Levágta magát a földre, és felhúzott, csontos térdére hajtotta a fejét. Nyugodt volt. Semmi nem köti már ide, szabad lett! Övé a döntés. Többé nem irányítja senki. Erre vágyott évek óta. Most elérkezett. Csodás érzés, igenis az.

E pillanatban megrezdült a bokrok kusza szövevénye, mintha valaki nekiesett volna. Odakintről állatias röhögés hallatszott. A hangokat felismerve gyomrában újra megjelent az a sötét szorítás.

- Féregfark, te barom! – hallott egy kásás, elmosódott hangot, amit ezer közül is megismert volna. Black volt az. – Állj már föl!

- Belém akadtak a tüskék – nyekegte Pettigrew, és csukladozva felnevetett, mintha olyan jó vicc lenne tövisek között henteregni. – A fene, elejtettem a cigim!

- Hülye, felgyújtod a bokrot – mondta aggódva Lupin hangja, de az is nevetésbe fúlt. A bokrokat újabb súly rázta meg. – James, ne csináljátok már, szálljatok ki innen, az száz, hogy mérgező! És randid lesz Lilyvel, összekaristolt pofával akarod leteperni?

- Ááá!!! – ordított fel Potter, és a bokor eszeveszetten rázkódni kezdett, ahogy megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát. – Húzzatok már ki, tényleg csupa vér lesz a pofám!

- A sötétben nem látszik – mondta Sirius Black kaján hangja, aki a hang irányából ítélve a földön feküdt. – Akár ide is hozhatod. Úgyis azt mondtad, hogy már a tenyeredből eszik, és halál beléd van zúgva. Úgyhogy ma már legyen meg, különben elveszted a fogadást!

Piton lélegzetet sem véve fülelt. Pálcáját kétszer megpörgetve apró buborék jelent meg és indult a négyes felé. Tudta, hogy ezentúl minden szónak nyoma marad, ami itt elhangzik. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy pont olyan rohadt módon beszélik ki Evanst, mint ahogy mindenki mást. Ő pedig nem fog habozni a buborékot az érintettnek eljuttatni. Tudta, hogy aljasság, de nem érdekelte. Sötét örömöt érzett egyedül.

- Tényleg? Tényleg ma meglesz? – hallatszott Pettigrew ziháló hangja. – Ugye majd elmeséled?

- Nézni nem akarod? – röhögött fel Lupin.

- És még bólogat is! – tóditotta Potter. – Féregfark, te perverz állat!

Mindannyian röhögtek, mint a fakutya. Valaki hangosan böfögött. Piton nem értette, mi volt olyan humoros. Tudta, miről beszélnek. De semmi vicceset nem talált benne.

- Azért, tudjátok – sóhajtott fel Black színpadiasan, – néha már fárasztott ez a sok csaj! Mindegyikkel bujkálni a parkban meg a tantermekben, ááááh!

- Tantermekben? – kérdezte Pettigrew, és Piton maga előtt látta, ahogy eltátja a száját.

- Naná, különben mi érdekes lenne az egészben? – kérdezte Sirius, de a mondat végét már alig lehetett érteni.

- Hát, azért én találnék más érdekeset is – jegyezte meg Lupin.

- Drága Holdsáp, hidd el, mindent meg lehet unni. Egyszer majd biztos meglátod te is – mondta Potter jóindulatba csomagolt gúnnyal. Piton úgy ismerte már ezt a hangot, mint a tenyerét. Meg is lepődött. No lám.

- Már megláttam ám, nagyon jól tudod – vágta rá öntudatosan Lupin. Üveg koppanása hallatszott.

- A francba, kiöntöd azt a jó kis whiskyt! – kiáltott fel Black.

- Hagyd, van még – buzgólkodott Pettigrew.

- Szóval, mennyi? – kérdezte Potter, és csuklott egyet.

- Mi mennyi? Ja, még két üveg van – hallatszott Lupin értetlen hangja. Piton majdnem felnevetett. Na most megkapod te is, gondolta. Hihetetlen szerencsének tartotta, hogy ezt végighallgathatja. Szinte már boldog volt.

- Hányszor találtál már célba, azt kérdezi – magyarázta Sirius elfojtott vihogással. – És baszki ne idd meg az egészet!

- Öööö... né... ötször! – vágta rá Lupin.

- Ötször? – kérdezte Potter csöpögő gúnnyal. – Összesen?

- Nem! Öt csajjal – felelte Lupin kissé habozva.

A másik kettő röhögött, de Pettigrew csodálattal kiáltott fel.

- Tényleg? Kik voltak azok?

- Peter, szerinted úriember elárulja az ilyen titkait? – kérdezte kioktatóan Sirius.

Piton rettentő jól szórakozott. Méghogy úriember! Már előre örült, milyen arcot vág majd Evans, ha ezt meghallja.

- Na jó, most te jössz – mondta gyorsan Lupin. – Neked mennyi volt?

- Már nem is tudom – felelte Black hanyagul. – Pár kivétellel mindenki.

- Az elsősök is? – ámult Pettigrew nem titkolt irigységgel.

- Fúj, maradj már, te bunkó – röhögött a másik három.

Piton alig hitt a fülének. Pettigrew, ahogy az elsősök után folyatja a nyálát? Ez tényleg undorító. Kevés dolgot talált undorítónak az életben – undorító volt az élet úgy önmagában is -, de ezt igen.

- Sirius, ezt biztos el is hisszük! – mondta Potter kajánul.

- Pedig elhiheted! – felelte lazán Black. – Ross volt a legdurvább. Majdnem megsüketültem, úgy sikoltozott alattam. De Kelly sem volt semmi! Apám, az a csaj! Két napig nem bírtam menni utána. Aztán ott volt még Lester, Fox meg Evans... baszki, csak poén volt! – tiltakozott röhögve.

- Rohadt vicces volt – hallatszott Potter fenyegető, de egyben aggodalmas hangja.

- Nyugi, én úriember vagyok, mint mondtam.

- Hát baromira – jegyezte meg Lupin kedélyesen nevetgélve.

- Képzeld, az vagyok. Kifizettem Lana Spencer... ööö...

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan! – Lupinnak hallhatóan leesett az álla.

- Miért, gondoltad, hogy nyaralni ment a vizsgaidőszak kellős közepén?

- Dehát tök betegen jött vissza! És el is vitték a St. Mungóba!

- Jó, hát rossz helyre ment, arról már nem én tehetek – védekezett Black. - Adjá' má' még, te drága barát! – Azzal harsányan énekelni kezdett. Teljesen el volt ázva.

- Keresel valamit, James? – buzgólkodott Pettigrew. – Adjak valamit?

- Basszus, neked tuti nincs... a rohadt életbe! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Potter. - Ezek a szaros tüskék átszúrták a kotont a zsebemben!

Válogatott káromkodások következtek. Piton pedig kajánul bólogatott. Hát bizony, ez ciki!

- Álljatok már le! Most mi az istent csináljak?! – Potter kiabálva próbálta megfékezni Black és Lupin fékevesztett röhögését.

- Most mi van? – értetlenkedett Pettigrew.

- Szívás, az van. Ágas barátunk kénytelen lesz az óriáspolippal fürdeni ahelyett, hogy Lily Evansszel töltené ezt a szép, nyári éjszakát – énekelte kárörvendően Sirius.

- A nagy francot – vágta rá eltökélten Potter.

- Megnézhetem? – kérdezte mohón Pettigrew. – A kotont. Ha már nem kell úgysem...

- Itt van, húzd a fejedre – morogta Potter. – Hagyd, nem hat rá a _Reparo_, már próbáltam egyszer. Nem hiszem el, ez a mugli szarság! A francért kezel úgy minket a Minisztérium, mint a dedósokat! Mintha egy suliban csak tanulni lehetne!

- Ez egy tök elavult rendelet, biztos nemsokára eltörlik. És holnaptól nem vagy roxforti diák, azt veszel, amit akarsz. De addig is, Sirius biztosan ismer egy csomó megoldást – most Lupin hangja csöpögött a gúnytól.

- Naná. Itass vele sárkánytejet. Az a tuti.

- Hülye vagy? Honnan vegyek sárkánytejet? – háborgott Potter.

- Akkor ki kell menned Roxmortsba a temetőbe. A sírokon termő kökörcsin virága garantált! – mondta Lupin mély meggyőződéssel.

Piton válla rázkódott a nevetéstől. Soha életében nem szórakozott még ilyen jól. Méghogy sárkánytej! Kökörcsin!

- Már nincs rá idő. A franc ebbe a bokorba! – kiáltott fel Potter, és egy jól irányzott átokkal felgyújtotta a bokrot.

Piton egy pillanatig dermedten ült a földön. Nem hitte el, hogy Potter tényleg rágyújtotta a rózsalugast. Aztán gondolkodás nélkül kiugrott a bokorból. Nem is nézte, merre.

- Pipogyusz! – harsant fel mögötte, és ő azonnal elvágódott. Meg sem bírt mozdulni, gúzsba kötötte a sóbálványátok.

A földön feküdt, szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről az előbbi ijedtségtől. Meg a mostanitól. Tudta, mi következik. Ó, hogy pusztulna el az egész rohadt világ!

Azok négyen körülvették. Odagyűltek a vérre, mint a vadállatok. Lupin egy gyors bűbájjal eloltotta a tüzet, és Piton bármibe lefogadta volna, hogy nem is vette észre senki. Nem fognak erre járni. _Ilyenkor_ sose jönnek. Miért nem maradt ott bent?!

- Pipogyusz, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy mögöttünk ólálkodtál? – kérdezte szigorúan Black. Piton érezte a belőle áradó alkoholszagot. De válaszolni nem bírt.

- Fiúk, nézzétek! Itt van egy luk a bokorban! Biztos itt ült! – kiabálta izgatottan Pettigrew.

Piton behunyta a szemét. Minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy azok négyen holtan rogyjanak össze.

- Na lám csak. James, ha előbb tudjuk, milyen kis tuti hely van itt, nem szenvedünk annyit, hogy hova vigyük a csajokat, igaz? – Black kutyaugatásszerűen nevetett.

- Eltitkoltad előlünk, milyen helyeket tudsz? Ejnye! – Azzal James intett a pálcájával, és Piton álló helyzetbe vágódott. – Na sebaj. Még az utolsó pillanatban felavathatom.

Pitonból mélyről jövő morgás tört elő. Megszólalni nem bírt az átok miatt, de a belseje a robbanás szélén állt. Potter az ő helyén egy ribanccal, nem! NEM!

- Mi van, Pipogyi? Irigykedsz? – gúnyolódott Potter.

- Ilyesmire biztos nem használta a búvóhelyét – jegyezte meg Lupin, és nagyot húzott a kezében tartott üvegből.

- Az aztán tuti, hogy nem! – röhögött fel Black. – Öcsém, olyan csaj még nem járt ide, aki hajlandó lett volna ráfanyalodni!

- Bloááááh, most elképzeltem! – undorkodott Potter.

Piton már nem akarta, hogy meghaljanak. Ő akart meghalni. És gyűlölte őket azért, mert igazuk volt.

- Nem lehet valahogy ellenőrizni? – lihegte Pettigrew.

- Dehogynem – csillant fel Black szeme, és Potterre kacsintott.

Piton eddig azt hitte, minden rosszra felkészült. De most azonnal tudta, hogy korántsem. A következő pillanatban Black intésére függőlegesen megpördült, és mire újra álló helyzetben találta magát, nadrágja és alsónadrágja mellette hevert a földön.

_Priori incantatem!_ – kiáltotta Potter, és pálcájával Piton ágyékára mutatott.

Semmi sem történt.

Piton érezte, hogy az agyában valami elpattan. Megbánják még, hogy megszülettek! Mindenki megbánja, aki valaha belekötött Perselus Pitonba! Megöli őket mind egy szálig! De előtte addig küldi rájuk a Cruciatust, amíg saját húgyukban nem csúszkálnak! A saját beleikkel fogja megfojtani őket. A heréiket pedig megeteti velük. Megteszi. Bármi áron.

Potter és Black sírtak a röhögéstől. Pettigrew mohón nézett egyikről a másikra, míg Lupin összeráncolt homlokkal törte a fejét.

- Mi van, mit csináltatok? – kérdezte Pettigrew zihálva.

- A _pálca_ előző varázslatát próbáltuk előhívni. De nincs mit! – hahotázta Black.

- Sirius, ez hülyeség! – mondta Lupin. Már nem látszott részegnek.

- Nem hülyeség! Akarsz te is egyet? – kérdezte Black és Lupinra célzott.

- Ne, ne, elhiszem! – rémült meg Lupin, és a továbbiakban nem szólalt meg.

- Na, Pipogyusz. Kapd össze magad, mert itt leteszem neked a nagyesküt, hogy leellenőrizlek, ahányszor csak találkozunk ezután! – Black színpadiasan mellkasa jobb oldalára tette a kezét.

- Az a másik oldalad, köcsög – röhögött Potter. – Viszont Pipogyi segíthetne nekem – csillant fel a szeme hirtelen.

- Álmodsz, kedves Ágas! – nyerítette Sirius. – Nem látod a szemét? Meg akar ölni!

- Nem fog megölni, mert időzített feloldóátkot kap. De csak akkor, ha rendesen válaszol.

- Mit akarsz kérdezni tőle, James? – Pettigrew az izgalomtól egészen leizzadt.

- Hogy mivel pótoljam a kotonomat – vágta ki Potter diadalmasan.

Sirius vinnyogott a nevetéstől, Lupin viszont érdeklődve nézett fel.

- Ha tudná, sem mondaná meg – jelentette ki.

- Dehogynem – mondta gonoszul Potter. – Veritas átokkal mindent elmond.

- Az sötét varázslat, James! – rökönyödött meg Lupin.

- Akkor Pipogyusznak nem lehet ellene kifogása – horkant fel Sirius, és Pitonra fogta a pálcáját. – _Veritas! _

Piton gond nélkül ki tudta volna védeni az átkot, ha nincs rajta a sóbálványátok is. Így azonban tehetetlen bábként fogadta a belécsapódó átkot. Soha többé nem lesz tehetetlen báb, fogadta meg. Soha. Ő irányít. Csak ezen legyen túl. Hogy is van? Mindenen túl lehet lenni, kezdte kántálni magában. Csak pár perc az életből, semmiség. Mindjárt vége. Örökké nem tarthat. Kibírja. Mindent kibír. Elöntötte a nyugalom és az üresség. Lassan lélegzett, kiürítette az elméjét.

- Nos tehát, a koton helyett... tudod, egyáltalán, mi az? Na jó, szóval hasonló célra jó a sárkánytej meg a kökörcsin a sírokról? – Potter egészen közel hajolt hozzá, úgy várta a választ.

- Nem – mondta Piton lassan, mintha aludna.

- Egy frászt nem! – kiabálta Black eltorzult arccal. – Ez a szerencsétlen ugyan honnan tudná?!

- Nem kockáztatok, világos?! Tehát – fordult vissza Potter Pitonhoz – mivel pótolható?

- Nem tudom.

És abban a pillanatban Piton valóban nem tudta. Agya legalsó polcára száműzött minden információt, amit a témában valaha olvasott.

- Anyáddal szórakozz! – kiabálta Potter. – Igenis tudod! Összeolvasol mindenféle baromságot a kotyvalékokról! Mondd meg! _Veritas!_

- Nem tudom – ismételte meg Piton halkan.

Egyáltalán semmit nem érzett. Még örömöt sem amiatt, hogy nem érez semmit. Ő maga volt a nagy semmi.

- Hagyd, James, tényleg nem tudja! – lépett oda Lupin Potterhez. – Megmondaná, a _Veritas_ alatt nem tud hazudni!

- Ez akkora rakás szerencsétlenség, hogy tutira nem hallott a kotonról sem! – fröcsögte Potter.

- Nem hát, láttad az előbb, hogy csajhoz sem volt egy méternél közelebb! – csatlakozott Black.

Potternek egészen vörös volt a feje a dühtől.

- Én állat, ezt faggatom itt, aki totál impotens!

- James, már miért lenne az? Hagyd abba, kérlek! – motyogta Lupin.

- Még egy nyamvadt zsebhokizás sem jött elő az előbb!

- Most akkor tényleg működik ez a _Priori Incantatem_? – pislogott aggodalmasan Pettigrew.

Piton egyáltalán nem figyelt már oda rájuk. Nem érdekelte semmi. Teljesen közönyösen várta, hogy elmenjenek végre. Ami még a gyerekkorhoz, az érzelmi kitörésekhez kötötte, örökre meghalt benne. Csak a hideg számítás, a kegyetlen kivárás maradt. Várt. Megkeresi és kivárja a megfelelő alkalmat. Addig pedig tűrni kell.

_**- 1995. január 1. 00.20 -**_

Piton kifelé igyekezett a Nagyteremből. Szemernyi kétsége sem volt, hová megy Potter két pohár pezsgővel. És most már a ki-be mászkáló emberek látványa is értelmet nyert.

- Boldog új évet, Perselus – állta útját Lupin. Szemében elszántság ült.

- Takarodj az utamból – mordult rá Piton.

- Én megpróbáltalak felkészíteni rá, mert tudtam, hogy rá fogsz jönni, de te...

- Kend csak rám ezt is, Lupin! Ebben nagymester vagy, igaz? – kérdezte Piton jeges hangon. – Ha nem állsz félre az utamból, esküszöm, megbánod!

- Mit akarsz csinálni? Megölni?

- Kit? Téged vagy Blacket? – kérdezett vissza Piton gonosz mosollyal.

Ekkor egy kéz nehezedett a vállára. Villámgyorsan megpördült. Utálta, ha hozzáértek. Mögötte az igazgató állt.

- Perselus, hagyja őket.

Piton egy árnyalattal még sápadtabb lett. Szóval mindenki tudta. Dumbledore is. Csak ő nem. Ezen már meglepődnie sem kéne. És mégis.

Az utolsó csepp megadta magát a gravitációnak. Piton egész testében érezte az óriási csobbanást, ahogy lelke poharába zuhant.

Dumbledore zavarba jött. Piton még soha nem nézett rá így. Feneketlen megvetés ült a tekintetében. És jeges üresség. Ettől tartott... Nem hiába kérte Lupint, hogy próbálja meg Perselussal tudatni, hogy Sirius Black az épületben van.

Piton csak nézte az igazgatót. Mintha eltört volna benne valami. Nem sok emberben bízott meg ebben a nyomorult életben, de Dumbledore-ban igen. Annak ellenére, hogy az igazgató, ahogy az számára újra és újra kiderült, valójában kutyába sem vette. Jóságos hajlamait látványosan kiélve megengedte, hogy visszatérjen a Roxfortba, de semmi több! Ahogy diákkorában sem, amikor Black meg akarta ölni, és ahelyett, hogy Blacket csapta volna ki, még őt eskette meg, hogy egy szót sem szól senkinek! És azóta? Dumbledore mintha szándékosan játszana az ő türelmével. Ő meg, mint a birka, csak hagyja. Évről évre nyugodtan tűrte az iskolában kígyózó pletykát, miszerint már megint nem ő lett a _Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése_ tanár. Holott az első sikertelen próbálkozás után esze ágában sem volt már pályázni. Nem az a fajta volt, aki tízszer-hússzor is nevetségessé teszi magát azzal, hogy nekirohan egy bezárt kapunak. Ha valaki veszi a fáradságot, és gondolkozik, rájöhetett volna. De ugyan ki gondolkozott el valaha azon, mi lakozik Perselus Pitonban? Senki. Többször azt hitte ugyan, de ez csak önámítás. Az ő számára az ilyesmi persze most már úgyis csak teher lenne.

Dumbledore valami miatt mégis azt akarta, hogy ő a sajátja helyett látszólag a másik tantárgyra ácsingózzon. Ezt is megtette neki. Mint ahogy szemrebbenés nélkül eleget tett annak a kérésének is, hogy tartsa fenn a jó viszonyt Malfoyjal. Amikor pedig Potter az iskolába került, Dumbledore még egy lapáttal rátett. Ő pedig hagyta. Magára vethet. Potter folyamatosan tilosban járt, mégis, akárhányszor ő azt a büntetést szánta neki, amit bármely más diák megkapott volna, az igazgató mindig kimentette Pottert a kezei közül, és végül még meg is dicsérte. Soha nem felejti el, amikor a Mógus-eset után a talpig Mardekárba öltöztetett Nagytermet az igazgató a diáksereg szeme láttára változtatta át Griffendélessé. Akkor majdnem betelt a pohár. De csak majdnem. Tavaly év végén pedig Dumbledore mindenki előtt megszégyenítette azzal, hogy Blacket megszöktette. Mert arról szemernyi kétsége sem volt, hogy az igazgató keze volt a dologban. Mégis őrá néztek úgy, mint egy eszelősre. Az egész iskola azon nevetett, hogy ő lecsúszott a Merlin-díjról. Ki a fenét érdekel az a rohadt díj?!

Ekkor McGalagony és Flitwick lépett oda hozzájuk.

- Minden rendben, Albus? – kérdezte a tanárnő, és összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Pitonra. Nagyon nem tetszett neki.

- Igen, Minerva. Harry kint van nála – mondta Dumbledore halkan.

- Igazgató úr – szólalt meg hirtelen mellettük Ron Weasley. – Kimehetünk Hermionéval a... ööö... – elhallgatott, és laposakat pislogott Piton felé.

- Hát persze, Weasley – szólalt meg mézesmázos hangon Piton. – Sőt, be is hívhatod vacsorára.

Ron rémülten nézett Dumbledore-ra. Ez most mi a nyavalyát jelenthet? Piton úgy nézett ki, mint egy kígyó, ahogy körbefonja áldozatát. A fiú ekkor majdnem ugrott egyet. Mellette ugyanis megállt valami, amit nem látott. Ron gyorsan megpróbált kifejezéstelen arcot vágni, de Pitonnak ennyi már elég volt.

- Black olyan, mint egy valódi korcs. Az ételszagnak nem bír ellenállni. Még hívni sem kellett, mint mindig, most is megérezte, hogy róla van szó – duruzsolta, miközben elnézett Ron mellett a levegőbe.

- Mi van? – kérdezte Lupin összezavarodva.

- Harry berángatott, hogy lássam a Nagytermet – szólalt meg Ron mellett Sirius hangján a semmi. – De azt hiszem, nem volt jó ötlet.

Mindannyian az igazgatót bámulták. Mit fog szólni ehhez az esztelenséghez? Dumbledore elkapta Piton pillantását. A bájitaltan tanár mereven nézte. Tekintetében kihívás ült, Dumbledore pedig értette. Valójában már jóval korábban számított rá. De Perselus Piton évről évre meglepte. Eszerint mégsem halt meg a régi Perselus. Talán most feltámadt végre.

- Semmi gond – válaszolta könnyed hangon. – Nézzen körül nyugodtan, csak maradjon a köpeny alatt. Biztosan hiányzott már a Roxfort.

- Nem lesz rá alkalma – mondta Piton szinte suttogva. Pálcájával intett egyet a talárja rejtekében, és ugyanabban a pillanatban előredöfte a kezében tartott injekcióstűt.

Elégedetten hallotta Sirius Black fájdalmas kiáltását. Mire nem jó ez a mugli vacak...

- Mit csinált?! Mi történt? Sirius, jól van?! – A körben állók egy emberként próbáltak egyszerre suttogni és rémülten kiabálni. Piton teljesen érzelemmentesen nézte őket. Mint érdekes baktériumokat a mugli mikroszkópja alatt.

- Te nem vagy normális, Piton – acsarkodott Sirius, de a köpenyt nem merte ledobni. Harry viszont rémülten kiugrott a köpeny alól. Piton szinte mosolygott. Hogy miért pont ilyenkor nem néz ide senki...

- Perselus – mondta haragosan az igazgató. – Mi a csuda ütött magába? Azonnal mondja meg, mit adott be neki! – Dumbledore komolyan aggódott. Lehet, hogy túllőtt a célon? Talán nem kellett volna eddig feszíteni azt a húrt...

- Földbe gyökereztető főzetet – mondta Piton szenvtelenül. Fenékig ki akarta élvezni a helyzetet.

- Nem tudom felemelni a lábam! Azonnal szedd le rólam! – kiáltott fel Black immár egyáltalán nem ügyelve a hangerőre.

– Bűbáj nem hat rá, csak ellenszérum – felelte Piton. Sajnálta, hogy a köpenytől nem láthatja Black arcát.

- Dehát mit akart ezzel elérni, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore a homlokát ráncolva.

- Addig mindenképp itt kell maradnia, amíg nem jönnek a dementorok, akiket már hívtam – Piton az igazgatóra szegezte a pillantását. A hatás nem is maradt el. Dumbledore elsápadt.

- Adja oda neki az ellenszérumot – Hangja remegett a visszafojtott dühtől. Nem értette, mire megy ki a játék, de az előérzete nem sok jót ígért.

- Sajnos csak a szobámban van, oda pedig csak én juthatok be. Ha öt percen belül nem kapja meg, gyakorlatilag örökké itt marad, hacsak le nem vágják a lábát. A dementorok mindenesetre fel tudják oldani. – Piton olyan tárgyilagosan beszélt, mintha órát tartana.

Dumbledore azonban észrevette az ördögi csapdát. Briliáns volt, valóban. Ha Piton kimegy a teremből, elveszíti az állását. Ő pedig a legjobb bájitaltan-tanárát, aki valaha az iskolában volt. A kollégáját. A barátját. Egy biztos pontot, akire támaszkodhatott. Piton a saját csapdájába ejtette. Szinte elismerően nézett a fekete szemekbe.

Piton látta, hogy Dumbledore felfogta a dolog lényegét. Hiába, nem ostoba. Választásra kényszerítette. És nem volt kétséges előtte, hogy mi lesz a választása. Szándékosan provokálta ki.

- Dehát Perselus nem hagyhatja el a termet – eszmélt fel McGalagony. Hirtelen értelmet nyert számára a két férfi között percek óta játszódó néma párviadal.

- Hozza ide, kérem – mondta halkan az igazgató Pitonnak.

Sirius felől felhangzott a jól ismert, ugatásszerű nevetés.

- A jó öreg Perselus ismét rajtavesztett a hazárdjátékon! Ostoba vagy, gondoltad, Dumbledore hagyja, hogy itt álljak az idők végezetéig? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- Menjen már! – kiáltott fel Harry, aki halálsápadt volt az aggodalomtól. – Ööö... tanár úr – tette hozzá, ahogy Piton ránézett.

- Csak blöfföltem – Piton hangja koppant, mint a kő a kiszáradt kút mélyén. Rezzenéstelen, feneketlen mélységű szemét az igazgatóra emelte. – Egyszerű átok volt. A dementorok sem jönnek.

McGalagony Sirius felé küldte a megfelelő feloldóátkot. Örömteli kiáltás hallatszott.

- Dehát honnan vette azt a vackot? – kérdezte a tanárnő.

- Jordantől, ma reggel. Üres volt, megnéztem – tette hozzá Piton megvetően a körülötte állók rémült tekintetét látva.

- Szóval azt akartad hallani, hogy még mindig nem számít, itt vagy-e, vagy sem?! – kérdezte Sirius. Hangjában keveredett a rémült megkönnyebbülés és az eszelős düh.

- Sirius! – szólt rá az igazgató halkan, de annál keményebben. Tudta Lupintól, hogy Siriust megviselte a bujkálás, és arról sem voltak illúziói, hogy a tavalyi események után ez a két ember valaha is megbékül egymással. De azt is pontosan tudta, hogy most már minden szó eső után köpönyeg.

Siriust már semmi nem tudta megfékezni.

- Megnyugtathatlak, semmi nem változott, még mindig nem érdekelsz senkit, Piton! – fröcsögte. – Örültek volna, ha végre megszabadulnak tőled!

Piton mérhetetlen gúnnyal nézett Lupinra, és a férfi értette. „A dolgok változnak" – mondta Pitonnak alig egy órával korábban. De Pitonnak volt igaza. Semmi nem változik. Legalábbis Sirius nem. Mérhetetlenül dühös volt ezért a barátjára.

- Perselus, nem volt alkalmam még mondani, hogy a St. Mungóban tárt karokkal várnak – mondta halkan, és Sirius irányába nézett. Remélte, hogy barátja észhez tér és veszi az adást: Piton is érdekel valakiket. - Azt szeretnék, hogy továbbképzéseket tartsál nekik a sáskagyökér használatáról.

A bájitaltan tanár azonban pontosan ugyanúgy nézett rá, mint évekkel azelőtt, a Millenáris Vacsorán, amikor az asztalnál beszélgetni próbált vele. „Nem kell a könyöradományod!" – Szinte villogott a homlokán a felirat. A dolgok tényleg nem változnak soha, nyugtázta Lupin.

- Nem érdekel a téma – köpte oda neki Piton. Szívesen belédöfte volna az injekcióstűt ebbe a szent jóság szobrába. Őt egy Lupin ne sajnálja! Inkább meghal, minthogy bármit elfogadjon tőle. – Talán inkább magadnak nézegesd a nevetséges állásokat, Lupin – mérte végig a foltos taláros alakot jéghidegen.

- Pedig jól jönne neked, Piton – sziszegte Sirius. – Vagy talán képes lennél itt maradni, ahol még az igazgatónak sem számítasz semmit?! - Gyűlölte ezt a nyugodtan álldogáló, talpig feketébe öltözött férget, akit már diákkorukban végleg el kellett volna taposniuk. Most ez a féreg taposta meg őt. De csak egy pillanatra. Ismét ő van felül. Dumbledore mellé állt, mint mindig. Diadalittasan hátrasöpörte arcából a csuklyát. – Én a helyedben elbujdokolnék valami barlang mélyére!

- Arra neked lesz szükséged, Black – mondta Piton lenéző mosollyal és félreállt, hogy mindenki jól lássa Sirius lebegő fejét. Besétált hát a csapdába ő is.

- Sirius Black! – harsant fel az örömteli kiáltás, és már törte is át a kört Leo Jordan, aki ugyanolyan rasztahajat hordott, mint a fia. Melegen ölelgette a dermedt Siriust, akiről immár egészen kezdett lecsúszni a köpeny.

- Black? Itt van Black! – hallatszott mindenfelől. – A bűnöző! Egek!

Dumbledore kissé megkésve reagált. Levegőt vett, hogy megszólaljon, de végül nem volt szükség rá. Sirius magától is felmérte a veszélyt. Gyűlölettel teli pillantást vetett az enyhén diadalmas arccal álló Pitonra, és magára rántva a csuklyát eltűnt a szemük elől.

- Direkt csinálta! – tört ki Harryből. – Utálja Siriust, mert jobb nála! – Elkeseredetten nézett Pitonra, aki immár teljesen egykedvűen figyelte őket.

- Harry! – bökte meg Hermione. Ronnal kétfelől karon ragadták, és elvonszolták, mielőtt valami végzeteset mondana.

McGalagony, Flitwick és Lupin elvegyültek a tömegben, hogy megnyugtassák a végképp összezavarodott embereket. Piton elégedetten nézett utánuk. Dolgozzanak csak. Úgysem lesz nehéz ennek a söpredéknek bebeszélni, hogy hallucinált. Leo Jordan például egészen biztosan ivott már annyit, hogy elhiggye. Komor örömmel töltötte el, hogy törleszthetett végre Blacknek. És Lupin talán végre tudomásul veszi, hogy ő nem felejt. Soha semmit.

Egyedül maradtak Dumbledore-ral. Az igazgató fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. Abban biztos volt, hogy elveszítette Pitont. Talán fizikailag nem, de minden egyéb tekintetben igen. Van-e értelme egyáltalán visszatartani?

Piton szinte felszabadultnak érezte magát. Dumbledore elvágta végre a láncokat, amikkel magához bilincselte őt. Eddig nem volt választása, a hála súlyos teherként nyomta a vállát. Mert hálás volt Dumbledore-nak, tényleg. De a hálát ki is lehet használni. Régóta úgy érezte, bizonyos szempontból Dumbledore sem jobb a Sötét Nagyúrnál. Mindketten szinte istenként vették kezükbe a sorsát, amikor parttalanul sodródott a semmiben, de ennek jogán a lelkét kérték cserébe. Az részletkérdés, hogy Dumbledore kedvéért nem kellett megölnie senkit. De önmagát számtalanszor feladta érte. Hirtelen kristálytisztán érezte, hogy ennek véget akar vetni. Összetört a mókuskerék. Nem tudta, mit fog most tenni, de azt igen, hogy azt szabad akaratából teszi majd.

- Sajnálom, Perselus – mondta az igazgató, és mély szomorúsággal nézett rá.

Piton csak megvonta a vállát. Őrá soha nem hatottak az ilyen-olyan tekintetek.

- Mit akar tenni? – kérdezte Dumbledore, de sejtette a választ.

- Nem tudom. Megkeresem Karkarovot. Majd küldök baglyot – felelte egykedvűen Piton.

Dumbledore nem szólt többet. Némán figyelte, ahogy kollégája az órára pillantva kissé felvont szemöldökkel nyugtázza, hogy rég elmúlt egy óra. Ilyen sokáig még soha nem vett részt a „buliban". Dumbledore óriási öniróniával gratulált magának ezért az eredményért, és hosszan nézett távozó kollégája után. Nem tudta már előre kiszámítani Perselus Piton következő lépését.

Talán visszajön.

18


End file.
